


Fetish

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa indulges Louisa's foot fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish

“Home at last,” said Lisa, pushing the door closed behind her. Then she picked her girlfriend up, causing her to giggle.

“What are you doing?” asked Louisa. She tried to reach down to unzip her boots, but her feet were too far away.

“Sweeping my girl off her feet,” said Lisa. Louisa giggled again and kissed her. “But seriously, you limped all the way from the stables.”

“Did not,” said Louisa. She didn’t think that Lisa would notice, but of course she had. Lisa noticed everything about her. “Isn’t your collarbone still sore?”

“Nah,” said Lisa. “It’s old enough to not hurt anymore. Besides, I didn’t have to walk on it.”

“And yet now you’re holding me,” said Louisa. “Not that I mind or anything.”

“Only for a couple of seconds,” said Lisa. “Just until we get to the bedroom.”

Louisa grinned, already seeing where this was going, and let her girlfriend carry her through their house to their bedroom. Lisa tried to set her down gently, but Louisa still fell a few centimetres onto their comfy bed. She immediately stripped out of her heavy overcoat, which was far too warm now that they were in the more humid Epona. She really should have done that as soon as she’d walked in the door, but Lisa had picked her up before she’d had a chance to.

“Should I peel your boots and socks off like I’m unwrapping you?” asked Lisa. Louisa shook her head, giggling.

“You really don’t know how this works, huh?” said Louisa. “Just take the boots and socks off and rub my feet.”

“And if I want to keep the rest of your clothes on for a while?” asked Lisa.

“Do what you want,” said Louisa. “Just pay attention to my feet.”

“And that’s all your fetish extends to?” asked Lisa. “Just rubbing your feet and maybe…” She trailed a fingernail up Louisa’s hand, and Louisa nodded.

“Yeah. You don’t have to kiss them or lick them or anything like that,” said Louisa. “I’ve been wearing boots all day, I’m not cruel. Other people might like that but not me.”

“Okay,” said Lisa. “I promised you a footrub, after all.” She unzipped Louisa’s boots and pulled them off, then followed that up with the socks.

“So who taught you how to give footrubs?” asked Louisa, trying not to seem too excited.

“Just someone I met when I was on tour,” said Lisa. She sat on the bed and Louisa moved so that she was in a better position.

“Were they like me?” asked Louisa.

“No,” said Lisa, and smiled gently. “She was just a nice girl. She’d been on lots of tours before and knew how sore feet could get after a few days of non-stop performing, so she gave me a footrub and taught me how to do it to others. She taught the whole band, actually.” She took hold of one of Louisa’s feet and pulled it into her lap, starting to knead and rub circles with her thumbs.

“I’ve never had a footrub before,” said Louisa. “Well, you know, for obvious reasons.” She gave a soft moan as Lisa dug her thumbs into the arch of her foot. “Do you mind if I touch myself?”

“Go ahead,” said Lisa. She stopped for a moment so that Louisa could get undressed, and then picked up where she’d left off. She rubbed her thumbs down to Louisa’s heel and then back up again, and Louisa moaned and started rubbing herself. Lisa saw how wet she was, and chuckled gently. “Have you been thinking about that footrub since I mentioned it?”

“Maybe,” said Louisa. She moaned louder as Lisa ran her fingernail down the arch of Louisa’s foot. It sent tingles up her legs to her pussy, which was already wetter from the rubbing. Lisa alternated between the light scratching and rubbing, pleased to find that the noises Louisa was making were doing things to her too.

“This is kinda hot,” said Lisa. “If my hands weren’t so busy with your foot, I’d be rubbing something else.” She bit her lip as Louisa moaned especially loudly.

“And if I was more flexible, I’d do it for you,” said Louisa. She arched her back. And then Lisa dragged her fingernail down the arch of Louisa’s other foot, taking her by surprise and bringing her over the edge completely. Lisa watched her writhe on the bed, feeling her cheeks heat up. She suddenly wondered what this would be like if they tried this with Louisa’s hands tied, but decided to do that next time.

“Whenever you’re ready,” said Lisa, taking her pants off and laying down beside Louisa.

Louisa got up onto her knees and positioned herself over Lisa, kissing her. Her tongue went into Lisa’s mouth as her hand went down her panties, discovering just how wet she’d made her. Feeling Lisa moan into her mouth was certainly an enjoyable sensation.

“Did I do that?” asked Louisa, and smiled as Lisa hummed in approval. Louisa pulled away for a moment to pull down Lisa’s panties, and then she kissed her pussy a few times. Her tongue darted in teasingly, just for a moment, and Lisa moaned in pleasure and twisted her fingers through Louisa’s hair. Louisa much preferred the taste of Lisa’s mouth, but she’d give her girlfriend what she wanted. After all, it was only polite to return a favour.

So Louisa stuck her tongue in again, trying out a kissing motion. Lisa made her pleasure at that very clear, moaning louder and bucking her hips up. Louisa kept doing that, shamelessly making out with her girlfriend’s pussy, and already she could feel Lisa getting closer. She probed her tongue in deeper, grazing along the walls, urged on by Lisa pushing her head in. It was admittedly nice to taste more of Lisa when she came, but the sound of her screaming Louisa’s name in climax was even sweeter.

When Lisa finally let her go, including her tongue, Louisa licked her lips and sat up to watch as her girlfriend came down. Lisa looked a lot more relaxed now, she hadn’t even noticed before how stressed she’d looked. And then Louisa leaned down to kiss her, relishing in the soft feel of Lisa’s lips.

“Stars, I really needed that,” said Lisa, nuzzling her after their kiss. Louisa’s face was probably still slick with juices, but neither of them really cared.

“I could tell,” said Louisa. “I guess a good orgasm can do that to you.”

“Mm-hm,” Lisa hummed in agreement. She wrapped an arm around Louisa, rubbing her back. “Can you do that thing more often?”

“Only if you indulge my feet more often,” said Louisa, smiling.

“Deal,” said Lisa, and kissed her.


End file.
